Don't Die Duo
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Duo's dying and Heero can't do anything to help (I'm no good at summaries). Songfic, Shounen Ai (1x2) and Death


Don't Die Duo

This is my first fic I wrote *-*" There is SHOUNEN AI , DEATH ya' got that OK! I don't know what I as thinking when I wrote this *sigh*. The song is called Naked Dance. I have translated the lyrics (Two-Mix's Music was originaly Jap. Minami sung some songs in english for international fans).

//.....// song lyrics

*~*~*~*

//Don't you take advantage Don't you take yourself out of my sight You make me feel so sad Can't you hear my heart beat Can't you make me see how much you hurt//

Duo was dying in a battle againtest a Shinigami wanna be. Heero held him in his arms whispering "don't die duo, please"… "Heero,"said Duo weakly and reached into his pocket "here I want you have this." Heero took the small white box in his hand. Inside was a ring "Du…" "I've been trying to summon up the courage to ask you, but it's almost to late…arhhh" he clutched his side which was bleeding. "I wish" started Heero with tears forming, "I wish you could hold on, but there is now way out of this Dungeon"  


//You make me feel so sad Tonight the night, want you to be mine Please don't let me go for now I'm love with you, I'm in love with you//

"Heero, I've got what I wanted" Duo said "Please don't forget that I will always love you". Those were Duo's last words. Heero tried not to cry, "the perfect sodier doesn't cry" he keep telling himself. But Heero wanted to like someone had sprayed a gallon of Pepper spray in his face. He let a few tears go down his face.

//Hold me tight Naked dance Just get down to find out Take our chance, we can make it only once//

"DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO" Heero yelled at the top of his lungs. Flashbacks kept flooding his head with happy memories.  


//Naked love It's a pain and 'll never stop breaking hearts I can't get away, come on now Naked dance//

Heero remembered the first he confessed his love to him. "Duo, said it first."

//I don't need your answer There's a love that I love to share with you Naked love//

The times he and Duo fighted with their Gundams. He rescued Duo. "and if we don't make it" Duo had said.

//I've been here, I've been living for you all the way I can't get away, you can dance//

"And if we don't make it" those words kept coming back. Well they didn't make it this time Duo had died trying to protect him. A Light snapped Heero into reality. Heero stumbbed to it. The light warp them back to where they where taken into the Dungeon.

//Don't you tell a lie now Don't you play a game to try me on You make me feel so sad I don't wanna look back//

At the Funeral

//I don't wanna make my love in vain You make me feel so sad Every day, want you to be close Please don't get me far from you I'm love with you, I'm in love with you Take me now //

It was the last he would see Duo before he was buried. He spent the whole time at the funeral in front of Duo's coffin. He had brought flowers and placed them on Duo's chest. When no one was looking he took out a small pocket knife and snipped some of duo's braid off. Quatre walked up him "I know how you feel, I felt the same way when Ilea died." Heero turned toward him "What does that have to do with any thing, you got 28 sisters left." He snapped "What would you feel like if Trowa died?" "Heero," said Quatre. 

//Naked dance Just get down to spend some Time is lose every past, every now and then Naked love//

A year later

//Get me bounce to give all of myself to you With full of my heart, come on now Naked dance Feel me please forever//

It was Heero's birthday "I'm now 17 and Duo's not here to do what he does on every birthday". All the Gundam pilots where separated lived in different place's. Wufei and Sally now were living in China with a child Wufei named Meirian after his first wife who died in a battle. Quatre was now the head of the Winner esate still as rich as can be. Trowa was working at the circus doing the same stuff he always did (getting knives thrown at him). Heero lived on L1 colony he had a tiny unclean apartment, worked in an office and had that Peacecrap girl following him.

//There's a love that I love to share with you Naked love I'm with you, I've been standing by you all the time With full of my heart, you can dance//

People said Heero had a normal simple life. That was untrue of course no one ever new that Duo's death was the key to his inner self the person he was a year ago. The only people that knew was the other Gundam Pilots that would check up on him and see how he was doing. That day Heero was in a rush he didn't relized he put to different color socks on (one green, the other brown). He stopped at a picture of him and Duo at the mountains and smiled. He said what he said everyday since Duo's death "My Shinigami died fighting, you held us together". Then walked out the door to work.

*~*~*~*

"Tough, that stupid peacecrap girl is still stalking me" he tought. As he enter the living room he saw a white glowing figure with a long chesnut braid.

//Tonight the night, want you to be mine Please don't let me go for now I'm love with you, I'm in love with you Hold me tight//

"Duo is that you," he whispered. "No, It's Relena……who do you think I am" Duo's said with that joke like tone in his voice "I thought you might want a birthday present." Heero was still shocked "You're an angel, but I thought the Shinigami wasn't…" Duo grinned "Well god said I was fighting for peace..and he forgave me". Duo stood up and walked to him and held out his hand. Heero stood back "This is a joke I know it" "No it isn't" he smiled "come on it's not going to hurt."

//Naked dance Just get down to find out Take our chance, we can make it only once//

Heero reached out and touched Duo hand "you're not a ghost" "Nope". Heero trust himself into Duo's arms "You can cry if you want." Heero broke down like he had wanted to for a long (and I mean long) time. Duo thought to himself 'geez, I'm lucky these clothes are water proof.'

//Naked love It's a pain and 'll never stop breaking hearts I can't get away, come on now//

"Heero," Duo said. "yeah" heero said once he had clamed down. "I can't stay much longer" Heero was happy but now Duo had to break the ice. "How much longer do you have," "Only a few minutes". Heero now said "This was the best Birthday present I got in my life". Duo smiled then started fading "Duo, what happening". "It's time fo rme to leave, I promise I'll be back" "Duo, I…." Heero stuttered. "Shh……I don't need your answer" Duo completely faded. "I sure hope you do come back" he said in angry voice and stomped off to the Kitchen.

//Naked dance I don't need your answer There's a love that I love to share with you//

A week Later

Heero, came home from sweating trying to get out of the grasp of Relena. "That was a close one." Heero sat on the couch then jumped up like he had sat on a hedgehog. He had sat on something warm he reached for his gun and flipped on the switch "Relena, get the hell……" He stopped suddenly when saw that the figure had on black clothing "outta' here" he said voice draining "Duo?" "Really," Duo said eyeing the gun suspicously. "Are you here to stay?" Duo took off his hat "Do you see anything" he said pointing to head where the halo had been before. "No" Heero shook his head. "Then I'm here to stay forever or a least until I die of a natural death" he shurgged. Heero dropped his gun and walked slowly to Duo he tripped over something on the ground and duo caught him "Careful, I wouldn't like my koi to hurt himself do I" Heero liked that word and espically when it came out of Duo's chatter box mouth "Kuchidukeru, kudasai" Heero whispered "please" "Sure thing" He answered. "arigatou duo-chan" Heero said. Duo said "I'll be here, I'll be watching you all the time" he smiled "and Do ya got anytin' to eat?"  


//Naked love I'll be here, I'll be watching you all the time I can't get away, you can dance//

*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*

Did ya' like it? Please Review, Arigatou. 

Shinigami Sakura 

P.S. I can't stop listening to this song (Naked Dance) it's soooooooo good ^_^""


End file.
